


burn it down till the embers smoke on the ground

by thekingdombythesea



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingdombythesea/pseuds/thekingdombythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原作者梗概：当将小丑关在阿卡汉姆太过危险之时，蝙蝠侠得将他带到个安全的地方。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [burn it down till the embers smoke on the ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320159) by [messageredacted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/messageredacted/pseuds/messageredacted). 



> 原作者注：原写于2010年2月17日。  
> 译注：我的tag是按照原作者给出的写的。除了上面提到的以外，这篇文里的现实认知操纵(gas lighting)和对于精神疾病的描写都比较容易trigger到人，在此专门给个trigger警告。

最后的录像带上标着它摄于两天之前，它的经过是这样的：

_对话发生的房间由黑白和各种深浅的灰色组成。一个模糊的灰色形状遮住了画面的右侧边缘，好像是什么东西放得靠镜头太近了，或者是摄像机藏在什么东西后面似的。画面其余的部分是一个病人坐在椅子里，拘束服扎得很紧。他的双脚提在椅子上，脚趾抓着椅面边缘。他的头发落在面前。_

_医生在画面外，他身着白衣，只能看到桌子边缘支着的一只手肘。笔记本的一角进入了画面，但是录像的质量颗粒感太重，分辨不出上面写的是什么。_

_“你今天怎么样？”医生问。他的声音听上去小心地保持着中立。_

_椅子上的病人没有动，也对提问没有任何反应。他的脸模糊地转向了远处墙上。摄像机也录进了落在他脸颊上的刀疤下面的阴影。他的眼神呆滞，像是被用了很重的镇静剂。_

_“今天又不打算开口吗？”医生带着一丝纵容问。他短暂地停了一会儿，好像在等待回答，又说道：“很不幸需要这么做，但是你袭击了一名狱警。你知道会有什么结果的。你说你厌恶镇静剂但是却总是自己惹事。”_

_电子钟上几秒的变化烙进了录像带的画面底部。医生将椅子向后推去，站了起来。他走到桌前停下，背对镜头。他对病人做了些什么事，但画面上看不到。_

_“我会再让护士剪掉的。”医生说，然后转身走了，可以看出病人的头发被扎到了脑后。病人直盯着医生回到位置上。_

_“我们能谈谈警卫身上发生的事么？”医生提议道，安坐回椅中。病人的眼神又移开了。_

_“我读到的报告上说，你用餐厅得到的叉子扎了雅各布警官的脖子。他没死是你运气好。你觉得你为什么会攻击他？”_

_病人舔了舔嘴角。他浑身上下除此之外再没动作。医生等了一会儿。_

_“报告还说，你拒绝告诉在场的警卫你的动机。”_

_继续沉默。医生靠在桌上，前倾着身子，可以看到他肩膀的一部分和后颅。_

_“是因为你生我的气了？”他轻声问。_

_没回答。_

_“行。”医生说着，靠回了椅子里。_

##

阿卡汉姆疯人院的通风管道中警铃大作，巨响在窄小的空间里回荡着，吵得几乎令人受不了。蝙蝠侠逐步向前爬着，表情坚决。从这里出去之后，他可得吃 _一大堆_ 阿司匹林。

 _欢迎回来服现役_ ，他自嘲道。这是自瑞秋死在去年以来，他第一个真正的任务。他本来没打算休息这么久，但是现在看来，再多休息一年听上去真是个 _太好的_ 主意。

通风管到一条走道里的一处格栅就是头了。有人形从下方奔跑而过，带着一阵阿卡汉姆制服的红色。另一头有人在喊话，同时黑烟从格栅中徐徐升起。远处听上去是有什么东西碎了，还有人在尖叫。

监狱暴动始于四十五分钟前，那时两个人犯制服了三个狱警，然后破开了一个牢区。完全没法确定现在还有多少狱警、护士和医生还活着，但至少有五十七人成了人质。人犯与外面的警方通过电话建立了联系，但那个负责谈判的偏执的精神分裂者拒绝提供任何相关细节。

蝙蝠侠小心地拧开了格栅的螺丝，把它们放到了一边，然后用一只手抓着格栅，往里扔了一枚烟雾弹。他听到走道里的几名人犯叫了起来，接着是逃窜的步伐。到处弥漫着灰色的浓烟，蝙蝠侠穿过开口，再固定了格栅，融入了走道中。

这是蝙蝠侠第一次直面监狱暴动，噪声吵闹得惊人。除了那折磨人的响亮警铃，还有遥远的喊声、尖叫和冲击声。由于担心此类事件发生，狱警不允许配枪，但这里有好些整个哥谭最可怖的犯人，疯狂到了关进黑门监狱都不足够。因此他们没有枪也足够危险了。

蝙蝠侠在走道中快速移动，检视着打开的门。有人如胎儿般蜷在墙边。蝙蝠侠弯下腰，触碰了下他的肩膀，这人就嚎叫起来。他看上去没受伤，只是吓坏了，因此蝙蝠侠放着他没管，继续前行。

在走廊尽头，传来了很近的叫喊声。蝙蝠侠矮下身，从墙角望去。两个男人互相扭打着，一个以一副破碎的眼镜做武器。蝙蝠侠从墙角踏了出去，抓住没有武器的一方，将他扔上了墙，又以手钳住了另一个男人的手腕，扭到他背后。他取走眼镜，将这人的手按在背上，把他压制在地上，用一根扎带把他铐了起来。另一个人还在挣扎着，想站起来。蝙蝠侠也将他制伏，把他们丢在了地上。到时候特警队能解决他们的问题。

餐厅在右边尽头，穿过两层门就到了。蝙蝠侠放慢脚步，通过夹丝玻璃窗望过去。两个人犯站在餐厅那头的门外，上下打量着走道。人质很可能就在里面，毕竟电话就是这里打出去的。他们会对任何警方人员保持警惕。万一他们看到了蝙蝠侠，那人质也和死了没差了。

但他不是来这儿救人质的。

他往另一个方向专去，继续沿着走道走。光线很暗，是哪里把灯关了。在走廊另一头有日光灯管在闪。墙上有个红手印。

两天前，高登给了他一些信息，有关阿卡汉姆疯人院的一些潜在麻烦。官方政策的指示是一旦有人犯在狱中生命受到极大威胁，该人犯将被暂时转移，直到能够保证其安全。这主要适用于狱斗或者是帮派暴力，通常由监狱或警方处理，但这次不同。有人出了笔悬赏金要小丑的脑袋。

高登把确保没人能取到那笔钱这个不幸任务交给了蝙蝠侠。高登很肯定，哪个警察、医生或护士会极为乐意去领那笔悬赏，因此除他之外没有更好的人手来处理这事。

目标是小丑一事本应不对这个营救任务造成任何影响，但是这整个任务让蝙蝠侠不禁感到苦涩。他自然会完成这项任务，但是营救小丑这事简直有点像掺手一场毫无意义的斗争。他从不希望任何人死亡，但是忍不住觉得要是大家都手脚快一点，他可能就完全不需要来做这项任务了。而要不是这场监狱暴动逼得他提早出动，他或许就能收到点任务的提前说明，就不用爬那该死的 _通风管道_ 了。

蝙蝠侠对于小丑的情况所知的最新消息是，他被单独监禁了。就是说他现在只能乖乖地待着。蝙蝠侠继续移动。

##

_“能告诉我你感觉怎么样吗？”_

_这盘带子比上一盘早了四个月。病人在这时更警觉得多。他直坐在椅中，脚踩在地上。他的眼神稳稳地注视着医生。_

_“那些药让我神经敏感。”_

_“幻觉怎么样？”_

_“我没有出现过幻觉。”_

_“没有。”医生轻声笑了，“当然没有。有个护士的报告说你昨晚很反感关灯。”_

_小丑的嘴抿成了一道线，不回答。_

_“你不肯吃药？”_

_“我说过了。让我神经敏感。让我睡不着。”_

_“你失眠？”_

_小丑又沉默了。他的眼神紧紧盯着医生。_

_“你之前提过，你常做梦。”_

_小丑嘴角勾起一丝笑意。“我做梦呀，医生。”_

_“能跟我说说吗？”_

_小丑往椅子里坐了一点。“我梦到晚上会有人到我牢房里来。”_

_“什么样的人？”医生的语气很平淡。_

_“恩，她穿着那种超小的护士装。”_

_“我明白了。”画面的边缘处，医生在笔记上添了一笔，“梦里发生了什么？”_

_“你真的想象力那么贫乏么，医生？”_

_“我尽量不去妄加揣测。”_

_“她超赞。像她是为此而生的一样。你做过这种梦么，医生？”_

_“要是有人没有做过这种梦，我才会惊讶。”医生不加感情色彩地说，“我们很少讨论你的性生活。你愿意起个头吗？”_

_“你是说想要那些血淋淋的细节？”_

_“有很多血吗？”_

_“没有。”小丑还看着医生，眼也不眨，“没什么血。她就是要个不停。她一直说‘求你了，爸爸——’”他停了一下，“她喜欢叫我爸爸。”_

_“为什么，你觉得？”_

_“我没问过。”_

_“你喜欢她这么叫你吗？”_

_“呃，有点怪吓人的，其实。”_

_“因此这梦让你不舒服。”_

_“没有没有。我可舒服了。她怎么样都好。”_

_“因此你觉得，这是个好梦啰？”_

_“除了最后，她得走了。”_

_“她要去哪儿？”_

_“去上学。”_

_沉默了一会儿。医生用笔点着本子：“她多大了？”_

_“她看上去六岁吧。”_

_沉默得久了一点。过了一会儿，医生伸手把一张桌上的相框朝下按倒在了桌上。有个瞬间镜头能看清上面的照片，是一个男人带女儿去万圣节讨糖吃。女儿扮的是护士。_

_“我觉得她好像说她叫贝卡。”小丑想要帮忙似地说，然后猛地笑了起来，“你想知道她住哪儿吗？”_

_“我很失望。”医生说话的语气冰冷，“我以为我们能做出点改善。”他迟疑着，明显是在压抑自己的怒气，“我们的专业关系建立在信任的基础上，而你打破了这种信任，这毁掉了我们到目前为止的一切努力。”_

_小丑终于止住了笑。医生等到他笑完。_

_“我觉得很有意思，其实。”医生说，“你不肯提性这个话题，除非是拿它来攻击我。你觉得这是为什么？”_

_小丑什么都不说。_

_“不，不，我觉得问这问题很公平。”医生坚持道，他已经完全镇定下来了，“是你提及的性，因此我觉得我们可以直面一下这个问题。你能跟我说说你的性生活吗？”_

_小丑盯着他。他的表情很怀疑，像是医生问了个再明显不过的问题。_

_“你觉得你能回答我吗？”医生冷静地问。_

_“不。”小丑说。_

##

单独监禁牢房的门敞着，里面空空如也。墙上有一道喷出的血痕，一名人犯死在角落里，但并不是小丑。蝙蝠侠溜出了牢房，聆听着。如果小丑从想要杀他的人手底下逃出来了，那他可能在整个疯人院的任何地方。

除了继续找下去别无选择，蝙蝠侠沿着走廊继续走着，又停步了。地上有个血脚印，只有前脚掌及五指脚趾，很不清楚，像是谁在奔跑。他跟着这道脚印，它们沾得血越来越多。在走廊尽头又是一具尸体，被残忍地捅死了。喉咙上的划痕太深，头几乎要和脖颈分开了。是个警卫，而且穿着鞋。也就是说，脚印不是他的。脚印沿着走道继续向前。

蝙蝠侠警惕地移动着，耳朵提防着任何声响。有什么东西在走廊那头垮掉了。那儿的门关上了，边上的牌标着这间房是护士休息室。门上的夹丝玻璃碎了。蝙蝠侠透过玻璃瞟着，手握在把手上。

里面的房间很暗，但蝙蝠侠能看到有几张椅子横在地上。一个人蹒跚走进了视野，手盖住了脸。血从他的指缝里落下来。他跪落下来，又向前倾倒下。房间更深处又有东西垮掉的声音。蝙蝠侠打开门，开了灯。

一个狱警的尸体落在地上，手还抓着颈上的伤。小丑跨站在他身上，身上的血多得像件全身覆盖的衣服一样，渗进了红色的阿卡汉姆制服。他手里抓了一把自己做的刀子。眼睛，他身上仅剩的不被血覆盖的部分，盯住了蝙蝠侠。

“偏要 _是个人_ 都跑来说声好么？”小丑说。他的声音有些干涩。他的嘴看上去有点不对劲，像是比正常的还要宽。透过血，蝙蝠侠能看到他嘴角新的割伤。

“我要把你弄出去。”蝙蝠侠低吼道，“你将被转移到一个安全的地点。”

小丑笑了一声，看上去不肯相信。门外有重重的脚步声。蝙蝠侠走进了房间，从裤带里抽出了扎带。

“转身。”他说。

小丑一动不动，他看着蝙蝠侠逐渐走进，手里还紧握着小刀。脚步声不停歇地跑过了房门。

“我到这里是来帮你的。”蝙蝠侠说着这段苦涩的话。他估计了一下两人间的距离。小丑的刀对他的护甲不会有多大用处。

“操你的。”小丑喷出这句话。

蝙蝠侠向前冲去，假装往左但移至右侧把小丑猛按在墙上，他把小丑的手捣在砖墙上直使得他的刀哗啦一声落下。小丑想要头槌他，但蝙蝠侠的面罩解消了这攻击。小丑在他掌下用力扭动着，但蝙蝠侠使尽了全身力气压住了他。

蝙蝠侠把小丑的胳膊扭在背后，用扎带绑住了。小丑的手腕被什么之前的拘束器扯破了皮但蝙蝠侠没空对他温柔以待。特警队马上就要到了，他们不能逗留到那时。

自动注射器在他的裤带上等待着。蝙蝠侠把它扯了出来，小丑又一次撞向蝙蝠侠，想要逼他放开，而后者将注射器扎进了小丑的大臂。在针扎进肌肉注入镇定剂时，他不禁感到一阵冷酷的满足。

小丑慢慢软了下去，膝盖弯了起来。蝙蝠侠也束住了他的腿，然后把他扛在肩上。把他带出去可得有意思得多了。

##

_录像开始时，警卫将小丑带进房间开始会话。医生坐在他的桌前，但这次有个小女孩站在屋子一角，一言不发。_

_“今天早上感觉怎么样？”医生问道。_

_小丑警觉地看了一眼女孩，又望向医生。他没有说话。_

_“我在想我们能不能继续昨天的话题。”医生流畅地说，“我们在讨论性这个话题。”_

_小丑的眼神又瞟了一眼女孩，再回到医生。他继续沉默。_

_“你觉得我们不该讨论这个，有什么原因吗？”_

_“有必要吗？”_

_“必要？”医生停顿了，“好吧，可以这么说，性对于我们的行为有着巨大的影响。直白点说，就是我们存在的原因。”_

_“那就谈谈你的呗。”小丑拖长了调子说。_

_“当然可以。我的婚姻幸福，有两个孩子。我和我的妻子有很健康的性生活。”_

_小丑看了眼医生的桌子。“你把你女儿的照片取走了。”_

_“那照片好像会让你分神。现在我已经回答了你的问题，希望你也能回答我的。你能告诉我你最早的性经验吗？”_

_小丑眨眨眼，说：“我那时十六，她三十二。她想让我体验世界。”_

_“别忘了，我们现在是在建立信任。我会尽力相信你告诉我的事，但是你需要努力说实话。”医生耐心地说。_

_“谁说那是假话了？”_

_“你真的曾在童年时被性虐待？”_

_“你喜欢，是不是？”_

_“请别在这方面上开玩笑。我当然不喜欢这事发生。你似乎一直在用对抗式的语言作为防御机制来避免回答令人不适的问题。”_

_“我不管怎么回答，反正你都不会相信的。”_

_“好吧。那试试这样吧。我会尽力相信你说的一切，只要你尽力告诉我事实。你觉得我们这样行得通吗？”_

_小丑不在乎地耸耸肩，说：“行。”_

_“你出现幻觉有多久了？”_

_小丑看上去吓了一大跳。“我没有幻觉。”_

_医生示意了一下小女孩，说：“你甚至没问起为什么我女儿站在这里。我难以相信你不想要在对话里提起她，除非你没法确定她是不是真的存在。”_

_小丑一言不发地看着医生。_

_“我没提及过她，所以你以为我看不到她。对不对？”医生等了一会，不过发现小丑明显不打算回答，“这让我认为你最近经历过幻觉，因此你自然会相信她并不在这里。”_

_“我该怎么信任你，既然你要诈我？”小丑轻声问他。_

_“我看到我们现在互相理解了嘛。”医生答道。_

##

码头的地堡是设来做长期停留的准备的，尽管里面的准备还没有做完。营救小丑的计划本来需要再过几天才实施，但监狱暴动迫使蝙蝠侠提前行动。

地堡里没多少基础设施，但的确有几间派得上用场的房间。过去蝙蝠侠累得不回公寓的时候会在这里度过长夜，因此有个小房间里设了张行军床。房间一角还有淋浴和马桶，地面和墙都是全水泥制。除了头顶固定的日光灯管，房间里别的什么都没有。这间房空得让人压抑，但适合他的目的。蝙蝠侠把门换成了金属制，带一扇小窗供他开门前检查小丑在做什么，窗上带滑动的金属盖，防止小丑从里往外望。

他把小丑扔在淋浴边的地上，割断了塑料扎带。小丑的胳膊无力地落到地上，毫无反应。他的眼睛打开一道缝，但似乎整个人毫无知觉。这样把血从他身上洗掉就简单的多了。蝙蝠侠伸出手，打开了淋浴。

水从花洒中喷涌出，降在两人身上，在他的装束表面形成水珠。小丑身上的血随着水倾倒下去，在地上的排水口边打着旋。蝙蝠侠抓住小丑的胳膊拉着他站起身，然后把他按在墙上。

“你站得住吗？”他问。小丑没有反应，头有点向前倾着。蝙蝠侠稍微松手，他就向一边倒去。恼怒地哼了一声，蝙蝠侠重抓住他，调整了一下花洒的头，让水落在两人身上。他的手伸进小丑的头发抓紧，把他的脸对着花洒。

水浇在小丑脸上，滑过他的刀疤，把血洗掉。之前蝙蝠侠看到的切口此时更明显了。它们深深割进了他的脸颊，没有原来的那么宽，但也向两边划。水流在伤口上，让小丑表情痛苦，他的嘴扭了起来，伤口露出了太多的牙。不知为什么这场面让蝙蝠侠产生一种病态的恐惧，眼睛闭上了一秒又睁开。他放开了小丑的头发，让小丑的脸从水花前移开。小丑吐了口带水的血到地上。

阿卡汉姆的囚服浸透了水，黏在小丑的皮肤上。蝙蝠侠把衣服扣子从前面解开，抓着袖子把衣服从小丑肩上拉下来。在囚服下面他穿的是本为白色的内衣和监狱发的灰色内裤，全沾满了血。小丑没有反抗蝙蝠侠把囚服拉到他腰部，再抓住他的内衣底部。他把小丑的内衣从头上脱掉，扔在地上。

他的身侧用胶带贴着根一边磨快了的铁条。先前他的搜身已经很彻底了，但是还不够彻底。蝙蝠侠把胶带撕下来，把刀刃揣进衣袋。小丑的侧边从腋窝一直到髋骨全是紫黑色的瘀伤。蝙蝠侠抓住小丑的肩，把他拉离墙面，仔细地看着他的背。没有别的武器，但是还有一些瘀伤和一道刮痕。没什么大事。（Nothing serious.）

把他重按回墙上，蝙蝠侠把制服扒到小丑的脚踝，一只手还是握着他的胳膊防止他倒下。小丑看上去已经能站稳了，尽管还是有点晃悠。

再等也没意义。蝙蝠侠抓住内裤的腰头，也把它拉下来，然后把带着手套的手快速而有条不紊地伸到小丑的大腿内侧。他的大腿内侧还贴了一把刀子，说明他至少这事没白干。他把这把刀也收走了。小丑的头低了下来，看着他，他的头发垂落着。蝙蝠侠又站了起来。

“你有其他武器吗？”蝙蝠侠问他。小丑什么都没说。蝙蝠侠伸手把淋浴关了。

最后一道血从他脸上蜿蜒滑下。蝙蝠侠帮着小丑从他挂在脚踝的衣服中站出来，然后从床脚抓了一块毛巾，迅速粗暴地把小丑擦干。床上还有一套衣服。蝙蝠侠让小丑坐在床边，然后帮他穿上衣服。看上去镇定剂药效已经在消退，因为小丑能够自己穿上衣服了。

他一穿好，蝙蝠侠就用床上固定住的软铐锁住了他。它们足以抵抗好一阵挣扎，但又不会伤到小丑手腕的擦伤。蝙蝠侠铐住他的手脚腕，然后从地上抓起湿掉的阿卡汉姆制服挂在排水口上面。干得差不多了，他就把它拿出房间，临了锁上了门。

阿福在陈列电脑屏幕的地方等着他，帮他取下外衣。“顺利吗？”他轻声问，表情带着期望。

蝙蝠侠的表情很不悦。“他到了。”他说着，把衣服扔在桌上堆成一堆。

阿福在高登提出请求时鼓励他接下这个任务。布鲁斯没想过他会这么做，不过很明显连阿福也觉得他的退休太不健康了。或许如果布鲁斯不当蝙蝠侠时能有什么人——像瑞秋那样的——陪伴他会好得多，但自从瑞秋的死，他的生活就很空虚。家产万贯的花花公子作为示众的身份还可以，但这种生活他过不下去。

“他会在这里待多久？”阿福把一袋杂货放在桌子上的衣服旁边，打开袋子。

“我真的不知道。”蝙蝠侠郁郁地说，同时扒下他的手套。他把面具和披风脱了下来，揉着汗水打湿的头发，“我们计划的时候没说过时限。高登只想让他从阿卡汉姆里出来，直到他能找到那个想要小丑掉脑袋的家伙。”

“人质都被安全找到了。”阿福说着，打开墙角的冰箱，把食物填装进去。

蝙蝠侠放松地出了一口气。如果他干着可笑的任务时有人质被杀了他会非常痛苦。“我很高兴。”

“他们说死了十四名人犯，算的时候也带上了小丑。”阿福说。

“哪怕没有尸体？”

“有一名人犯被肢解了，是在洗衣槽里找到的，所以我认为他们可能觉得小丑的尸体也在什么同等，呃，有创意的地方。”

蝙蝠侠拉开一抽屉的医用储备，拿出一包杀菌过的针线，“我要去照顾他的伤。你不用在这里呆着。”

“你吃了吗？”

蝙蝠侠朝他露出一个扭曲的微笑。“你知道我的答案。”他又拿出一管局部麻醉药，然后重戴上了他的披风和面具，不过没有手套。

“很好。”阿福说。蝙蝠侠走回了那个房间，带着一把椅子。

他一进屋小丑就望向了他。蝙蝠侠关了门，然后移至床边，放好了椅子坐下。门关了以后，他就听不到阿福的动静了，这很好。他不希望小丑知道阿福也在这儿。

“我要把这些割伤缝起来。”蝙蝠侠说着，把针管的盖子取了下来，一只手抓住了小丑的下巴。小丑试图扭开，但是蝙蝠侠紧紧抓着他，把麻药依次注射到两边脸颊。他把针管放到椅边的地上，小丑够不到的位置，然后抓了一瓶杀菌药。他倒了一点在棉花球上，然后用擦拭伤口，然后他打开了那包针，给其中之一穿上了线。

“你把我从阿卡汉姆带出来了。”小丑有点含混地说。蝙蝠侠靠近，研究着他嘴左面的伤。

“你有危险。”蝙蝠侠说。他给自己缝合过，这回看上去挺简单的。他开始小心地把伤口缝在一起。会留疤，但是他也无能为力，他又不是个整形医生。或许阿福会更擅长干这个，但是蝙蝠侠不会冒这个把阿福带进此屋的危险。

小丑不屑地哼了一声。蝙蝠侠望向他的注视。小丑充分利用他们靠近的这个机会来研究他的脸。蝙蝠侠无视他，继续缝合。他能摸到小丑脸颊里侧旧伤的伤口组织鼓起的疙瘩。伤看上去挺干净，尽管他恐怕还是要用抗生素，因为没法知道攻击者用了什么恶心的武器。

他逐渐靠近小丑的嘴角，然后收了针，开始另一边。小丑的吐息又慢又浅。他的牙压在蝙蝠侠的手上。如果他咬下来，蝙蝠侠就会用针扎没有消过毒的地方，毫不迟疑。事实上，他很期待这么干。

他在另一头也收了针，然后把医用纱布贴在伤口上面。小丑轻微活动了一下嘴。

“你将在这里待一段时间。”蝙蝠侠说。他收拾了针线和针管，站起了身。

“在你⋯⋯充满爱的关怀中？”小丑含混地说着。他抬起头看着蝙蝠侠离去。蝙蝠侠的下巴绷紧了，但没有回答。离开时，他锁紧了门。

 


	2. 第二章

##

_“我将你的抗精神病药物的用量提高了。”医生在小丑进来时通知他，“如果有什么改变或者什么问题的话，告诉我。”_

_警卫让小丑坐在椅子里。这回房间里没有什么女孩了，这似乎让小丑不知怎么放松了点。_

_“我觉得现在做些现实检查会挺有帮助的。”医生说，“你可能听说过这个主意。只是一张单子要你记住，这样每当你说不准你是否在现实中时，就能以此为据确定一下。你理解吗？”_

_“理解。”_

_“太好了。”医生打乱着桌上的一些纸说，“来看看。有几条可能听上去很奇怪，但相信我，会有用的。首先，如果你无法确定现实的话，试着看看电子钟上的时间。通常来说精神病发作时，时间看上去像是在随机改变，或者数字会被陌生的符号替代。有长短针的钟上就没这么明显了。”_

_“这栋楼里没有钟。”小丑干巴巴地说。_

_“好吧，请原谅我。你也能看着自己的手，数自己的手指是不是五根，或者是镜子里自己的反射是不是很模糊、扭曲或者吓人。这些事物在精神病发作时时常会改变。如果有这些线索的话，你就能确定自己对现实的认知不太稳定。”_

_“知道是不是现实又有什么意义？”_

_“你知道幻觉不是真的，它们就更难以控制你。”医生耐心地说。_

_“好吧。”_

_“但我希望你知道，如果你不清楚是不是现实的话，只需要问我。我会告诉你的。当然，我知道这意味着你必须得信任我，所以我们会往这个方向努力的。”_

_小丑放在膝间的双手手指并拢了，看上去完全没有任何触动。他手腕上的锁链叮当作响。_

_“我知道我们最近在讨论一些比较敏感的话题，所以干脆由你来挑我们说些什么吧？”医生提议道。_

_小丑只是看着他。_

_“你的后半生都要被关在这儿了。”医生又加上这句，“如果我们永远不说话，会有点无聊吧。”_

_“除非你证实我完全健康正常。”小丑说。_

_“当然了。”医生宠溺地说，“这点也是。”_

##

新闻在播报小丑死亡的消息，还修饰以很早的一段录像中港湾里的两艘游艇、高谭中心医院的残骸和勒布局长葬礼上的乱战。布鲁斯坐在那堆电脑前面，面无表情地看着哈维·登特、瑞秋·道斯和小丑亲自杀掉的其他十七名受害人的照片从屏上闪过。不是说他需要这个提醒。他一天都没有忘却过发生的那些事，那些小丑对哥谭、对布鲁斯·韦恩做的事。

仅仅是再穿上制服就已经很折磨人了。或许他应该告诉高登这是他最后一次接受任务了。他本希望做些实事能让他分心开来，但是现况正好相反。当蝙蝠侠只是让过去的一切再度浮上心头。简直就像一年前他把战衣收起来时，他的生活被按了暂停，现在再次穿上，他也再次回到了小丑统治这座城市时那种彻底的绝望。

阿福在冰箱里给他留了午饭和晚饭。另一头的墙角还设了一张行军床供他过夜，房间尽头还有一个小间也是浴室。小丑需要待多久，布鲁斯也会待多久；他太危险了，不能一个人留在这儿。布鲁斯冒不起让他逃走的风险。

他真心不知道高登这一整回事是在计划些什么。很明显蝙蝠侠不能把小丑永远关在这儿。希望他们能尽快换个监狱关他，找个在高谭的影响范围以外的监狱。小丑离哥谭够远就是好消息。

他的手机在桌上嘟嘟作响。蝙蝠侠从电脑前的椅子站起来接起了电话。“高登。”

“你弄到他了？”电话里的声音听上去很疲惫。

“是的。接下来做什么？”

“新闻说他死了很好，应该没人继续找他了。我会让他悄无声息地转走的。有消息就联系你。”

“我就在这儿。”蝙蝠侠说。

“谢谢你帮忙。”高等说，“相信我，我知道代价有多少。我一直在想哪怕是让他死了，会有什么恶果。”

“完全没有。”蝙蝠侠说。

高登柔和地笑了，说：“我也是这么觉得。但我猜我就是一向喜欢把事搞得难办。我会打电话的。”

蝙蝠侠挂了电话，坐回椅中。让小丑死了会简单得多。当然啦，当初他把小丑倒挂在普莱韦特大厦顶上时解决他也会很轻易。他两次这么做的原因都是一样的。如果他在还能拯救小丑的时候让他死了，这等同谋杀，而不是让法律来发挥必要的公正。小丑自己换来了阿卡汉姆疯人院的终身监禁，而蝙蝠侠会确保他能活多久活多久。

##

_后一盘录像是两天以后的。小丑看上去疲倦而无力。他眼睛下面有着眼圈。医生在本子上添了一笔。_

_“你还睡不着吗？”_

_小丑的嘴抿成一道恼怒的细线，不说话。医生叹了口气。_

_“我可以给镇静剂加量帮助你入睡。”_

_“会让我做恶梦。”小丑简短地说。_

_“噢？”医生听上去很感兴趣，“梦到什么？“_

_小丑没有回应。_

_“行，好吧，我有些能说的话题。你昨晚在浴室捅了另一名人犯。”_

_小丑耸耸肩说：“我那天过得不好。“_

_“这就是你的原因？”_

_“不够吗？”_

_“昨天你说到我给你开健康证明。”医生合拢手指搁在桌上，“我觉得不可能，出了这种事的话。”_

_“这儿都不让人哪天过得不好吗？”_

_“为什么过得不好？”_

_“就是不好。”_

_“因为你的恶梦吗？”_

_沉默。_

_“梦都是不同的，还是有共同的主题？”_

_小丑抬起脸说：“我不是告诉过你我做了什么梦吗？”_

_“你还是梦到我的女儿？”_

_小丑的眼神望向墙角。“真不幸。今天不是‘带孩子来上班’的日子。”_

_“什么？”_

_小丑又看向医生，因医生冷冰冰的语气带上了笑意，“你可以再次把她带过来。我会跟她说我的梦的。”_

_“再次？”_

_小丑眼中有什么东西闪过。他看着医生。_

_“我从不把女儿带来上班。”医生说。_

_“三天前你就把她带来了。”小丑麻木地说。_

_“带到你这里？”医生听上去有点不可置信，“你觉得我会把我的女儿带到一个最高警戒的机构里，加入你的私人对话？加上你之前还告诉我你做梦梦到你强奸了她？”_

_小丑沉默了。他看上去几乎有点不确定。_

_“我会调整你的药物。”医生说着，在本子上记下了什么，“你能告诉我你看到了其他什么事吗？她有说什么吗？”_

_只有沉默。医生放下了笔。_

_“我知道现实和幻觉这样频繁更替有点吓人，但是我们会一起解决的。记住，如果你不能确定是否是现实，你一直可以问我。”_

##

蝙蝠侠几个小时后回到了牢房，那时钟上显示是晚上七点。蝙蝠侠一开门，小丑就将头转了过来。

小丑看上去不太好。纱布边的肉红肿着，让他其余的部分看上去更加病态苍白。蝙蝠侠把温热的汤放在床边的椅子上，低头看着他，打开手，里面是两片药。

“抗生素。”他说，“你要吞下去。”

小丑顺服地张开嘴，蝙蝠侠把药塞了进去，接着把小丑扶起来一点帮他喝水。小丑喝完，蝙蝠侠就拿起了那碗汤。

“你能现在吃掉，或者我用管子逼着喂你。”蝙蝠侠说，“我知道在阿卡汉姆的办法跟这差不多。”

小丑冷冷地看着他，尽管他什么都没说。蝙蝠侠知道这意味着他的脸得有多疼。蝙蝠侠把一勺汤盛到小丑嘴边，小丑小心地吞咽了下去。

蝙蝠侠无声地喂着小丑，无视了后者又在专心地研究他的脸的行为。他也检视着小丑。这是他第一次真正看到小丑不带妆的样子。他这样看上去年轻得多，大概接近蝙蝠侠自己的年龄。他的眼睛是深绿色的，瞳孔边勾着一圈金。他的头发干了，卷发缠在一起，发根是深色的，往下有漂白的金色，再往下就是绿色了。

碗空掉了以后，蝙蝠侠把它放到一边，检查着小丑手脚腕上的铐子。

“我今晚会把你留在这里。”他说，“但会多给你点空间。”

他解开了一个手腕。小丑立刻开始松开另一只手。蝙蝠侠转身离开，在身后锁上了门。

##

_“你想贿赂我吗？”小丑在警卫离开之后问道。_

_“什么意思？”医生愉快地回问。_

_“我户头里有钱。”_

_医生吸了口气，说：“对，是我放的。我注意到你存款很少。我知道你还没得到允许在这里干活。”_

_“因为我太暴力。”小丑说。_

_“对，他们就是这么跟我说的。”_

_“而为此你在奖励我。”_

_医生笑了，听上去有些被逗乐了。“好吧，这么说也可以。我觉得他们不让你工作赚钱有点太过了。这里很多病人都有暴力倾向，但我认为这里有权威的人有点_ _⋯⋯_ _应该说，他们听过你的名声。”_

_“所以你站在我这边。”小丑干巴巴地说。_

_“我站在你这边。”医生真诚地说，“我希望你能理解。我希望你能得到最合适的，不管是什么。我觉得往你的户头里放钱是一种表现我关心你的方式。”_

_“如果我继续回答你的问题，你会继续给我钱？”_

_医生把手折在桌上，说：“如果我能看到这些钱用了，让你的生活过得更好，其中也包括在这些会面中的努力，我也会继续为你的安乐投入的。”_

_小丑嘴角挂起一道笑。“行。”_

_“好的。现在我希望开始我们今天的话题。我们能说说你的过去吗？比如，你的教育状况？你读完高中了吗？”_

_小丑研究了一会医生才回答。“对。”他说。_

_医生点点头，问：“高中毕业最后做了什么？”_

_“工作。”_

_“你在哪里工作。”_

_停顿了一下。“我不记得了。”_

_“你记得住任何细节吗？可能认识的人，去过的地方？”_

_“不是在哥谭。”_

_“你什么时候来的哥谭？”_

_“两年前。”_

_医生记了一笔。“为什么来哥谭呢？”_

_“我看到了商业机遇。”_

_“你打劫了一家银行。”_

_“对。”_

_“我们往回走一点吧。你两年前到的哥谭，之前你从哪里来的？”_

_“我一直旅行。”_

_“你干的是合法的职业还是不是？”_

_小丑微微笑了。“因为某些原因，人们都不愿意雇我。”_

_“你觉得为什么？”_

_小丑笑得更欢了。“我高深的智慧。”_

_“能不能这么说，你做的很多都是违法的私活？”_

_“大部分都是。”_

_“你被逮捕过吗？”_

_“没。”_

_“从来没有？”_

_“从没。”_

_医生停了一下，点点头，明显接受这个答案却不太相信：“你高中毕业之前旅行过吗？”_

_“不。”_

_“你在哪里上的学？”_

_沉默着耸了耸肩。_

_“你是不记得了还是不想告诉我？”医生等了一会，又加上一句，“你成长中一直住在一个地方，还是搬过家？”_

_“搬过。”小丑说着，一下子对回答问题失了兴趣。_

_“好吧。”医生好像感觉到了他的不情愿，“你家常常搬吗？”_

_沉默。这次小丑没有反映了。医生等了好一会儿，任沉默被拖长了，然后点点头。_

_“好吧。恩，我对这次对话很满意。你很开放地回答了。你想换个话题吗？或许我们能谈谈监狱。这是你第一次被逮捕吗？”_

_“是。”_

_“这是你第一次到精神病院吗？”_

_又是沉默，这次更加冰冷。小丑盯着医生，眼睛一眨不眨。_

_“但是系统里没有你的记录。”_

_很明显小丑完全不打算回答这类问题。医生点点头。_

_“梦好点了吗？”_

_小丑的眼神往房间一角，原来那个女孩站的地方望去。_

_“没。”他说。_

##

有一个电脑的屏幕上显示着小丑房间里的监控摄像，蝙蝠侠在接下来几小时一边紧盯着它，一边钻研监狱暴动的新闻，以及试图弄到小丑的医疗记录。他需要找到小丑吃的是什么药来制作接近的药物。他最不需要的就是精神病发作。小丑这一整天都没有药物恐怕不是好事，但是暴乱在他做充足准备之前就发生了。

小丑很快就把自己从床上解了下来，缓慢地探索着整个房间。布鲁斯没时间检查整个房间有什么东西能做成武器，因此他盯着小丑。如果小丑想自残，布鲁斯不会阻止他。小丑好像没有自杀的记录，但是布鲁斯不会妄下论断。

他的医疗记录是高度机密，不过不难找到。小丑是由一个名为盖勒特的医生治疗的。他们一周见面三次，处方上开的药有布鲁斯的胳膊那么长。诊断似乎是分裂情感性障碍。

小丑的治疗有些记录，但是当布鲁斯逐渐往下翻找盖勒特医生的档案时，他找到了更好的东西。录像带。

##

_“你昨天过得不好，是不是？”医生问。_

_小丑看上去有点苍白，但仍旧比之前警觉。他什么也没说。_

_“你还记得捅了那个警官吗？”_

_“记得。”小丑咝咝说道。他的头发又垂到了眼前。_

_“记得为什么吗？”_

_又是沉默。小丑猛摇着头。_

_“你不记得了？”_

_“我觉得我梦到他了。”小丑说，他的发音很清晰。_

_“你杀了他因为你梦到他了？”医生听上去有些好奇。_

_小丑点点头，看上去有点分神。他在椅中轻微晃着，好像是用药突然换掉了一样。_

_“我有一段时间没见你这么焦虑了。”医生指出，“上周你攻击了那个病人以后并没有这么沮丧。”_

_小丑的脸拉长了但是什么也没说。医生叹了口气。_

_“如果只有一个人说话是很难进行对话的。”他冷漠地说，“你以前攻击了人或者杀了人也没有不愿告诉我。”_

_“我能杀了你。”小丑突然说，他的眼神盯着医生。_

_“你这么觉得吗？”医生不动声色地问。_

_小丑抬起他的手铐，说：“他们没把我绑在椅子上。”_

_“这些会面是有监控的。”医生指出，“警卫就在门外。几秒钟他们就能进来，你不会喜欢那个结果的。”_

_“但你总归是死了。”小丑说着，语气柔软。_

_“对。”_

_“我能用手铐勒死你。”_

_“能告诉我你的原因吗？”_

_小丑吸了口气想要回答，但却没说话。_

_“这些对话让你不舒服吗？是这个原因吗？”_

_“我讨厌医生。”小丑同意道。_

_“我觉得效果还不错，我们有些进展。比如说，你告诉我你想杀了我而不是干脆就杀了我。”_

_“我还没下打算呢。”小丑说。_

_“为什么却步呢？”_

_小丑沉默了。_

_医生把手肘搁在桌上，身体前倾。“我提供一个可能的解释吧。我觉得你提起这个是因为你被这种会面威胁到了。我们提到了一些很令人难过的领域。你不想面对这些问题的答案，是呀，凭什么应该呢？”_

_“和我的想法一模一样。”小丑干巴巴地说。_

_“你觉得杀了我，或者威胁我，能够试图得到一点控制，阻止这一切。你觉得我在攻击你，而你想要回击。但是杀了我也不会让事情变得更好。这不会让你更加能面对回去，你也只能和下一个医生再从头来过。”_

_“我觉得杀掉了够多医生，就不会再来了。”小丑之处。_

_“或许。你希望如此吗？让我们放弃你？”_

_小丑怀疑地看了他一眼，像是不确定医生是不是已经放弃他了。他什么也没说。医生靠回椅子里。_

_“说实在的，我觉得甚至这都是进展。”他说，“我很高兴你认为我足以让你将自己的秘密吐露给我。”_

_小丑舔了舔嘴角。“通常我得到的不是这个反应。”_

_“我愿意认为自己和大部分人不一样。”医生说。_

##

小丑看上去完全没有睡。他着迷地在屋里逡巡。布鲁斯发现自己几乎一直在看那个显示屏，直到最后他还是需要去睡了。他在床上窝了几个小时，最后爬起来，做了点咖啡和烤面包。小丑还在屋里走动。

他坐在电脑屏幕前吃着。读了会儿早上的头条，尤其是关于监狱暴动的。几乎整篇报道说的都是小丑，读起来像是惩罚自己。每次看到关于哈维和瑞秋以及小丑掺手的一切活动都让他心痛，令他愤怒的是始作俑者此时正在十尺外的房中。他救了这人的命 _两次_ 。这想法令他想要呕吐。

他的早饭一直吃到早上十点，最后他终于把干面包放到了一张餐巾上，又倒了点清咖到一个纸杯里。他把它们放在桌上，穿上了蝙蝠战衣，把一切都收拾到位，走向了牢门。

他把门上的金属盖拉开，透过玻璃向里看。脚步立刻停下了。小丑转身看着门，眼睛对上了外面蝙蝠侠的眼神。

“站到那边墙去。”蝙蝠侠说。小丑有那么一会儿没动，然后退到墙根。蝙蝠侠打开了门锁，走进房中。

“转过身，把手放在背后。”

“这么怕呀，蝙蝠？”小丑说，声音被纱布捂住了一点。他转过身，然后把手腕交于身后。蝙蝠侠铐住了他。

“我要检查你的伤口缝合。”他说着又把小丑翻过来。他抓住纱布的一头一把扯下。纱布从小丑皮肤上剥下时，他咝了一声。

缝合看上去还是不太好，尽管还没过去一天。蝙蝠侠把另一头的纱布也拉了下来。

“看来要留疤了。”他干哑地说，“这是谁对你做的？”

“觉得这很好玩的人。”小丑没有表情。

“躺下。”蝙蝠侠说着，抓住小丑的胳膊把他粗暴地推向床。小丑趔趄了一下，但是不坐在床上。

“为什么？”

“因为我说了。”蝙蝠侠把脏纱布扔在地上，抓着小丑其中一只被绑住的胳膊，逼着他在床上坐下。小丑怒吼着踢他。蝙蝠侠抓住了一只软铐，箍在小丑的手腕上。小丑一意识到他要做什么就愈加挣扎，几乎挣脱了蝙蝠侠的手。

“现在是早餐时间。”蝙蝠侠说着，把他按住，“我完全没必要喂你的，你知道。”

他把小丑的两只手解开，然后把另一只手也铐住。尽管没有必要，但他还是带着愉悦把小丑的脚踝也锁住，然后走出房间，取来了咖啡，还温着，和烤面包，已经凉了。

“你很享受做这事。”小丑朝他吐出这句话。

“把我的时间浪费在你身上？当然了。”蝙蝠侠回答道，撕下了一条面包塞进小丑嘴里。小丑吞了下去。

“你喜欢把人按住绑起来，然后朝他们大吼，让他们服从你说的做。”小丑说，“我敢说你不穿这身衣服的时候是什么恭顺的商人。你成天被人践踏所以想践踏别人。”

蝙蝠侠没费神管他的话。他又撕了一道烤面包。小丑扭开脸。蝙蝠侠捉住他的下巴，把他脸扭回来。

“或许我是有点享受。”蝙蝠侠带着一丝笑意，把面包塞进小丑嘴里。

小丑咽了下去，被痛得咕哝了一声。“给人了一丝权力，人就会像你这么为它发疯。”

“我为了权力发疯？”蝙蝠侠把剩下的面包喂给他，然后拿起那杯咖啡。

“别觉得自己很特别。大家都这样。你只是通过冷掉的早饭来抒发。”

蝙蝠侠感觉到一丝窘迫但是无视了他。他举着咖啡让小丑喝。

“我没注意时间。”

小丑的眼睛瞟向他。“你有权力，就会滥用。没有权力，就会被虐待。（*译：原文为：If you have power, you abuse it. If you don’t have power, you get abused.这里的abuse一词多意，中文难以还原。）”

“要是我们地位对换你会做得更糟。”蝙蝠侠指出。

“我能说什么？我喜欢自己自由的时候铐住别人。”

咖啡杯干了。蝙蝠侠把它拿走了，站起身，说：“你再也别想有那个机会。”

“你能保证么？”

蝙蝠侠指着他。“这还是警方拘留。我没有办法控制你的命运。法律才可以。”

小丑夸张地做了一个打量四周的表情，说：“我可没看到别的警察。”

“以后会的。”蝙蝠侠向门走去。

“你不放开我了吗？”小丑在他身后喊着。

蝙蝠侠在身后关上了门。

##

地堡开始让蝙蝠侠感觉有些幽闭恐惧时，他接了高登的一通电话，告诉他他已经查找到小丑的所有药物。蝙蝠侠立刻出门，在市政厅屋顶和他见面。

还有几天就是情人节了，城市里灰暗阴冷。到处都盖着一层薄薄的冰，但此时天好像才挤出了几片真的雪花就已经满足了。店面都有着红色粉色的陈设，加上带花边的大爱心。

“我尽力把他弄出去。”蝙蝠侠在屋顶落下，高登带着歉意说。他拿出一大袋药物，蝙蝠侠接过了，“我们在缩小想要杀他的人的范围。我觉得我们大概得把他转到州外。那样会好得多。我们不用担心哪个疯人院的员工家人被小丑谋杀了，想要报复。”

“没事，我也没为这个熬夜。”蝙蝠侠说。

高登疲倦地笑了。他的鼻子被冻红了。“不，我保证，我会尽快把他从你这儿弄走的。”

“行。”蝙蝠侠说，“我能处理他。”

“你帮大忙了。我都不知道要是我会不会已经把他杀了。”高登承认道。

“不会的。”蝙蝠侠认真地说。他希望自己也有杀了他这份奢侈。那样会简单得多。

##

小丑盯着天花板，明显完全醒着。蝙蝠侠通过监视器望着他，然后打开那包药物，整理起来。这里的药够吃一周，大概是够了。他不知道一周以上自己是否受得了。

医生给小丑开了一张严格的营养单，包括抗精神病药物、镇定剂和情绪稳定药。蝙蝠侠数出了正确的计量又回到房间，在门口深吸了一口气。他才不会受小丑的撩拨呢。

蝙蝠侠一进来，小丑就将头转向他。他在身后关上门，然后走向行军床。

“到吃药的时间了。”

“就不能不吃吗？”

“不能。”

小丑盯着蝙蝠侠的手。蝙蝠侠坐在床边，把手里的药给小丑看。

小丑的眼神抬起望向他的脸。“用不着。我昨天晚上就好好的。用不着吃药。”

蝙蝠侠拿出一杯水，说：“你要全部吃掉。我会检查。”

小丑的牙敲在了一起，明显是挑衅。蝙蝠侠叹了口气，从床边走开。他走回地堡的主屋，从桌边抓了一套管道，走了回来。

“我不用为此和你斗。”蝙蝠侠说着拿起管道，“记得我说你不吃我可以用管子强喂你吗？药也一样，我能用管子，或者你可以乖乖吃药。相信我，强喂你恐怕比好好吃药痛得多。”

小丑看着管子，嘴还是紧紧闭着。他没有任何表情，因此蝙蝠侠不知道他是被威胁镇住了还是仍旧在顽抗。终于，小丑点了点头。

“我吃。”

蝙蝠侠把管子放下，走到床边。他把两片药放到小丑嘴里，又帮他喝下水，然后又给了他两片。小丑又盯住了蝙蝠侠的脸，眼神如此专注让蝙蝠侠有些不舒服。当小丑把六片药都吃掉了，蝙蝠侠把带着手套的手伸进小丑嘴里，检查着他的舌头下面和脸颊没有将药藏起来。

小丑的牙咬住了他的手指，蝙蝠侠骂了一声。手套吸收了大部分的咬力，但是仍旧疼痛。他想要把手拽出来，但是小丑坚持猛咬着。

小丑的手伸起来，钻出了手铐，然后什么东西敲到了蝙蝠侠的下巴，疼痛在他脸上炸开。他畏缩回去，终于把手指从小丑嘴里抽了出来。小丑在床上坐起身，用手里的锋利金属片划断了另一只软铐，大片的血从蝙蝠侠的颈上落下。

蝙蝠侠把小丑的头撞在墙上，一只手捂住颈上的切口。没伤到动脉，因此他应该没事。小丑又向他划过来，但他用前臂格住了。小丑切断了脚上的铐子，想从床上爬下去。

蝙蝠侠用身体把他猛按在床上，抓着他的手去抢里面的刀子。小丑扎着他的手套，它划到了他的皮肤。蝙蝠侠把他的额头撞向小丑的脸，然后终于趁小丑松手时抓走了他的刀子。

他把小丑从床上拖下来，面朝下按在了地上，从皮带里抽出一根扎带，束住了小丑的手。

“刚刚那一下可不聪明。”他朝小丑的耳朵低吼着，然后拿出了刀刃。他用它割断了小丑的衣领，把它扯开。

他把小丑的衣服切开扒了下来，怒而把衣服的碎片扔到了一边。刀是由灯的固定装置上拆下来的一片粗糙磨制的。小丑肯定是半夜找时间做的，或者是刚才他出去见高登的时候。蝙蝠侠检查了小丑的前胸、手臂和脖子，没有找到藏着的武器，然后用刀切开了小丑裤子的裤腰一路划开。

小丑在蝙蝠侠身下粗重地喘息着，挣扎着，他的手把在蝙蝠侠的护甲块上。他苍白的身体瘦长而结实，处处绷紧了肌肉。蝙蝠侠把刀收回皮带，然后用膝盖用力逼开小丑的大腿然后继续严查武器。

“你藏了其他武器吗？”蝙蝠侠的手钳在小丑的后颈，把他的脸按在水泥地板上。

小丑没有回话，眼睛盲目地盯着水泥地，呼吸时鼻孔一张一收。蝙蝠侠一脸怒容，将一只带着手套的手指伸进小丑腿间。

他不想这么做，但是为了确保小丑没有武器，他需要彻底地检查。他将手指推进去，小丑怒吼着，在他身下猛烈地摆动。没有武器藏在那里。蝙蝠侠一边是放松，一边是恼怒自己徒然地做了这事。他把手指抽了回来。

“我没打算镇定你，但是现在有这个必要。”他冷酷地说，放开小丑，站了起来。镇定剂还在另一个房间。他移动的很迅速，回到房间时小丑刚能支起膝盖。蝙蝠侠进门时他想要爬到床上，但是蝙蝠侠速度更快，将镇定剂扎进了小丑的大腿。小丑的头垂落了，四肢软了下来。蝙蝠侠把他抱到床上，就扔在了那里。

##

没有把小丑的手铐在背后的需要，但是蝙蝠侠还是这么做了，然后接下来几个小时都把他扔在床上。蝙蝠侠在监视器中盯着他，同时了解新闻，吃着午饭。他非常清楚这个行为很小气，也只是在滥用权力，但是从他内心来说，是这种权力才使得他没有杀掉、或者是严重地伤到小丑。

小丑躺在床上一动不动，连着睡了几个小时。布鲁斯一直在检查监视器，确保他还没醒过来。他的气消了一点以后才开始处理自己的伤。他回到牢房，把灯架全拆了，然后解体了行军床，也带走了，让小丑只躺在地上的一块毯子上。如果小丑要把他的东西改成武器，他就不配得到它们。

 


	3. 第三章

##

几段新闻之间的广告都是关于情人节的。屏幕上甜蜜的情侣轮着转，互相送着花和巧克力和珠宝。布鲁斯坐在屏幕前，几乎要被催眠了。

他很少过情人节。他的恋爱关系几乎从来没有长到要考虑这个问题过，几乎不会注意到情人节来了又去。但是今年随着瑞秋的死，一切节日都多了一份新的意义。这是又一个他们不能一起度过的节日。这让他重又感到了伤痛。

自从瑞秋和哈维死去、小丑被逮捕已经有一年了。自从那场耸人听闻的审判和量刑已经过去八个月了。蝙蝠侠从头看到了尾，尽管这令他恶心。

不知怎的，瑞秋和哈维的死比他父母的死还要糟糕得多。这么想好像有点亵渎的意思，但却是事实。当时他父母的死将他的生活一撕两半，那时有葬礼，还有人的大力援助。但是他那时实在太小，过了几年，他几乎都不记得他们还活着的时候生活是什么感觉了。他只认识了他的父母八年，这八年中大部分时间他还太小，不懂得珍惜自己拥有的这一切。

他认识瑞秋有二十五年，和爱父母一样深地爱过她，甚至可能更深地爱她。他爱她得更久，而且打算和她开始新生活。他记得住他们在一起的时候一百万个小细节，从童年到成人。

哈维的死是另一种伤痛。并不只是哈维死去的事实，尽管这也是一部分。过了一段时间之后，布鲁斯几乎能够把哈维算作一个好友了。哈维临死前的转变才令他痛心，从救赎者变成了一个扭曲而愤怒的人。

他们的死愚蠢而且难以阻止。他梦想过无数次自己做了些不同的事，要是提早一点去救他们⋯⋯

但是他已经在这整回事上沮丧得够久了。他不能冒风险为此再次生气，做出什么会让自己后悔的事出来。

##

_“有没有人是你认作朋友的？”医生问。_

_他没有坐在桌子后面，而是靠在它前面，脚腕相交，看上去很放松。这是他在摄像机前第一次露出身体的这么多部分，但他的头还是在画面外。_

_小丑看上去在考虑这个问题，向下卷着他的嘴唇，打量着医生说：“你想让我说你吗？”_

_医生笑了。“我想要当你的朋友，但是我更希望你说实话。”_

_“没有。”_

_“你有过朋友吗？”_

_“我们现在在比谁受欢迎吗？”_

_“或许我用的词有点太激烈。有没有人是你放心对其说些什么重要的事情的？”_

_小丑舔了舔嘴角。“我告诉过别人事情呀。”_

_“是对你重要的事情吗？举个例子看看？”_

_小丑把头偏向一边。“我觉得你还算不上朋友能让我说出来。”_

_医生又笑了。“真不幸。不过也行。你不用告诉我，我只是好奇你认为是朋友的是什么样的人。你回想他们时，能找到什么共同点吗？”_

_小丑做了个使劲想的表情。“他们都早早死了。”他最终说。_

_“他们有没有共通处？个性方面_ ⋯⋯ _”_

_“他们从来不问烦人的问题。”_

_“他们不想了解关于你的事？”_

_“我可不是这么说的，医生。”_

_“大概不是。不过回答我，他们对你个人生活感兴趣吗？问你问题吗？”_

_“我不记得了。”小丑看上去分心了，往别的方向看去。很明显他又对这串问题厌烦了。_

_“没事。我们说说别的吧。”_

##

蝙蝠侠暂停了视频，吸了一口气，环视着房间。他头上的灯耀眼地亮着，彻底解消了这个地方的时间感。他不知道现在是白天还是夜晚。他的手表上说是三点，他敢肯定这是下午。

屏幕定格在小丑直视着医生的地方，他的表情很暴躁。布鲁斯把手肘搁在桌上，看着像素格组成的图像，内心很冲突。

他如一个偷窥癖一般看着这些视频。这一面的小丑他以前从未见过，这个小丑精神错乱又被下了过量的药，没法很好地控制自己。蝙蝠侠面对小丑时，他正是鼎盛时期，完全能够控制手底下发生的一切。在审判时，小丑还是以自己这一面示众。但是这些视频，就小丑所知，只发生在他和他的医生之间。看着这些视频里不带面具的小丑几乎令人感到悲伤。

录像看上去有一种超现实的质感，布鲁斯研究了好一会才发现原因。房里的东西不断地改变：小丑坐的椅子有时是深色的，有时又是浅色。有时台灯会放在房间的另一头。有时医生用左手写字，有时却用右手。这些事都很小，并不明显，却一直在布鲁斯的脑后盘踞着，让他怀疑自己的记忆，不得不回去重新查看。如果这对他都有作用的话，他难以想象自己如果有幻觉病史的话会有什么效果。医生刻意地把这些东西改动着，折腾小丑的神智。这些看上去好像都无伤大雅，除了女孩那次；那个女孩是真的。为什么医生想要劝服小丑他出现了幻觉的原因尚不明了，但是他一定有什么打算。

布鲁斯把医生的名字敲进搜索引擎查看他的情况，但是没有什么值得注意的结果。他又查了查医院人事记录，发现这个医生的妻子生前是个警察，她死于在小丑去年对哈维登特的谋杀未遂一案。所以这医生和他 _的确_ 有私人恩怨。这个时刻，布鲁斯没法真心责怪他这个小把戏。的确，很没有职业道德，但并没有什么大的伤害。

房里的小丑醒过来了。他侧躺着，把铐着的胳膊移到了身前。他看上去非常不安，在地上翻来覆去，恐怕还在自言自语。监视器上没有连声音，所以他辨认不出小丑字啊说什么，但是他好像一直在连续叙述着什么。这是他头一次看起来如此彻底疯狂了，布鲁斯感到一阵反感。

到晚饭时布鲁斯热了热阿福给他留的米饭和蔬菜吃了，然后盛了一些到泡沫塑料碗里给小丑。他又套上了洗净了血的蝙蝠衣，然后让自己冷静下来。或许他能想出个办法，能不用直接接触来喂小丑。

他又回到牢房中。小丑猛地绷紧身子，抬头看着他。蝙蝠侠在门口站了一会儿，然后向他走去。

“晚饭时间到。”他说。

“你把我床拿走了。”小丑回答。

“那是优待你，不是你的权利。”蝙蝠侠把碗放在地上，“抱歉，餐具也是优待你。”

“换绷带呢？”

“你吃完我就换。”

小丑愤怒地抬头看着他，说：“不， _你_ 才 _一点都不_ 会为了权力而发疯呢。”

“你要是打算攻击我，我就会把这些拿走。”

小丑身体微微前倾，说：“没有床。没有灯。没有餐具。没有 _衣服_ 穿。麻烦你把我送回阿卡汉姆好不好。”

“你也想要我把你杀了？那样你会更舒服点吗？”

“每个人都会滥用权力。没有例外。”

“我没有滥用权力。”蝙蝠侠愠恼地说，“你是个 _暴力犯_ 。你想要 _割断我的喉咙_ 。我在确保你不会对我造成威胁。”

“那你也 _没有权利_ 。”小丑喊着。声音响亮得惊人。蝙蝠侠盯着他，然后理解了。

“在阿卡汉姆也有体腔检查。”他指出。

“那也不是作为 _惩罚_ 。”

蝙蝠侠张嘴，又合上了。“我没法冒着你会藏武器的风险。下次我镇定你会更好一点吗？”

小丑的呼吸有些重。他的眼睛环视房间。“不。”他说，“别镇定我。”

“我没法保证不会再搜你的身。”

“别镇定我。”小丑又说，每个音节清晰而锐利。

“那就别攻击我。”蝙蝠侠回答道。他低头看着那碗食物，然后转身走开，“你吃完之后我给你换绷带。”

蝙蝠侠向门走去，小丑什么都没说。蝙蝠侠快走到走廊里，又回望了一眼，想起了那些录像。

“你又做恶梦了吗？”他说。

小丑看着他，脸上毫无表情。

“我不做梦。”他说。

## 

晚饭后布鲁斯换掉了小丑的绷带，然后又给他带了衣服和一只枕头。小丑从头到尾都没跟他说话。布鲁斯割断了手铐，然后站在一边看小丑更衣。在小丑穿好以后，布鲁斯就离开了。

牢房好像安静了很长一段时间，尽管检视器上的小丑仍旧在徘徊。布鲁斯做过今天的锻炼，又看了一阵电脑上的录像。在大约凌晨一点，他听到小丑在说话。

他看着小丑牢房里的监控，见他坐在墙角，盖着毯子。他又在自言自语。布鲁斯站在门外停着，但是听不出他在说什么。

二十分钟后，小丑抓着马桶吐了起来，布鲁斯知道他病了。他套上制服，在皮带里佩了一管镇定剂以防这都是个诡计。他打开门溜进房间，在身后锁上了门，把钥匙收在了口袋里。

小丑很苍白，战栗着。他用一块厕纸擦了擦嘴，没有看蝙蝠侠。

“是药的作用。”他说着，冲掉了马桶。

“以前也让你不舒服过？”蝙蝠侠怀疑地问。小丑没有回答。他的眼神在屋里倒处跑，没有定在什么特定的东西上。

“你发烧了吗？”他问。小丑没说话，他又加上一句，“我得查你的体温，行吗？”

蝙蝠侠摘下手套，贴在小丑的额头上，后者没有动。他的额头很暖，但是他整个人都在颤抖。

“不是这样⋯⋯”小丑喃喃着，然后声音又低了下去，问，“现在什么时候？”

“现在一点零五分。”蝙蝠侠说。他打开淋浴，把水温调热，说，“来，洗个热水澡。能让你停下颤抖。”

小丑蜷在地上没有动。他的眼神多次瞟向墙角，像是那里有什么东西似的。蝙蝠侠不自在地看了看那个方向，但那里什么都没有。

他俯下身，伸手抓住了小丑的胳膊。“来吧。起来。把衣服脱掉。”

小丑笨拙地抓着衣服下摆，面无表情。过了一会儿，蝙蝠侠弯腰帮着他脱下，再把上衣和裤子都叠起来整齐地放在脚边。当他试图帮着小丑站稳时，后者的腿软掉了，他只能抓紧他。他让小丑坐在花洒温热的水下面。

“现在什么时间？”小丑问。

“大概一点过六分。”蝙蝠侠平板地说。他小心地把纱布从小丑脸上的伤扯下来。伤口又红又肿。发烧一定是因为这个。

“我不做梦。”小丑说。

“好。”蝙蝠侠退回另一个房间，去拿抗生素、毛巾和另一条毯子。他回来时小丑已经把水温调得更高了。房里充满了蒸汽。蝙蝠侠在水烫伤小丑的皮肤之前把温度调低了一点。

小丑抬起头看着蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠把毛巾和毯子放到地上，小丑那堆衣服旁边。小丑的头发湿了，黏在脸上，他还在颤抖。他身侧的瘀伤绽出了鲜艳的蓝绿杂色。

“那是真的吗？”小丑问。

“什么是真的吗？”蝙蝠侠在他身边蹲下。小丑盯着他。“你现在发烧了。我觉得你有点烧糊涂了。”

小丑的眉毛皱起来了一点。他摇着头，尽管这更像是对什么蝙蝠侠听不到的东西的回应而不是对他的话作答。

“现在是什么时间？”小丑问。

蝙蝠侠叹了口气：“一点过七分。”

小丑把手拍在湿掉的地板上。响声很清脆。小丑又摇摇头，轻微晃着。他的脸上回了些血色，身体也不再颤抖了。

“你感觉暖和点了吗？”蝙蝠侠问。

小丑皱眉看着他。他将头偏向一边，看着花洒。水从他脸上滑落。

“我在淋浴里面。”他小心地说。

“对。”蝙蝠侠坐在地上。这看上去得花上一阵。“你在淋浴里面。你发烧了。现在是一点零八分。”

小丑从眼睛里把水抹掉，又看着蝙蝠侠，看上去更警觉了点。

“我在幻觉中。”他说

“恐怕是。”

“我不在阿卡汉姆。”

“对。我把你从阿卡汉姆带出来了。”

小丑点点头，眼神往别处看去。“我没做梦。”

“对你有好处。”

小丑的眼神猛地盯住了他，说：“我现在没在做梦的话，那时呢？”

蝙蝠侠迟疑了，说：“我完全不知道你在说什么。”

“不。”小丑看上去很挫败。他支着自己站起来，跌跌撞撞地想站稳，一只手扶着墙。蝙蝠侠急忙站起来帮他，但是小丑缩了回去，击到了墙上，滑落下去。他透过水花抬头看着蝙蝠侠，看上去迷惑而又——令人奇怪地——恐惧。

“我不会伤着你。”蝙蝠侠说，“我想帮你。”

他伸出手，关掉了水。小丑翻了个身，四肢着地。蝙蝠侠拿起一条毛巾递给小丑。小丑接过了，盯着它。

蝙蝠侠坐在他身边的地上，说：“能让我帮你吗？”

小丑没有回应，所以蝙蝠侠拿起另一条毛巾开始把小丑拭干，搓着他的头发，过了一会，小丑自己负责擦干了。当他终于把自己弄干之后，蝙蝠侠把那叠衣服从地上捞了起来，交给他。小丑再次穿起衣服。

小丑穿好之后，蝙蝠侠拿出了抗生素。小丑避开了。

“不吃药。”他说。

“只是抗生素。治感染的。”蝙蝠侠说。

“不要。”小丑摇摇头，扭走了。蝙蝠侠把抗生素放回了口袋里。这可以等。

“现在是什么时候？”小丑问。

蝙蝠侠没回答，把另一条毯子给他，然后站起身。他走进另一个房间，拿了他的表回来递给小丑。

“拿着。别再问我了。”他说。

小丑盯着这只表。这是电子表，大多数人一年赚的钱恐怕都买不起，不过蝙蝠侠相当肯定它没法被拿来当武器，所以就没有关系了。

小丑爬到毯子的中间坐下，用另一根毯子裹住身子。

“你会好起来吗？”蝙蝠侠问。

小丑好像没听到他，还是直直瞪着那只表。他仍旧非常轻微地摇晃着。蝙蝠侠觉得可能是阿卡汉姆拿来的药的作用，但是他看到的录像里，小丑都没有这样的反应。这是新出现的现象，让人担忧。

蝙蝠侠低头看着表，突然想起录像里医生说过的话： _首先，如果你无法确定现实的话，试着看看电子钟上的时间_ _⋯⋯_

他又在小丑身边坐下，保持在他的手臂范围以外。

“他骗了你，你知道。”他说。

小丑飞快地看了他一眼。他的头发垂在肩上滴着水。

“你的医生。他真的把女儿带来加入你的谈话治疗了。他把这装成是你的幻觉。”

小丑盯着他，表情完全难以解读。“你是怎么知道的？”他问。

“你的会面都有视频。全部录下来了。”

小丑低头看着电子钟，眼神在表面上来回望着。他脸上没有表情，因此他突然的动作吓了人一大跳：用力地脚踏着表盘压在水泥地上，把它踩碎了。他把赤着的脚砸上去，一次又一次，表的碎片四处飞溅。蝙蝠侠做好准备接受攻击。小丑把表踢向远处那面墙，然后完全充满愤怒地尖叫了一声，他的拳头握紧了。

“冷静。”蝙蝠侠干脆地命令道。小丑猛地转向他，但似乎完全没看到他似地。他张着嘴，喘息着，眼神四处游荡。如果换做其他人，蝙蝠侠觉得，就要落泪了，但是小丑完全没有这样。他狠狠地撞上墙，用力得蝙蝠侠都听到骨头断掉的声音。

蝙蝠侠两步上前，用手臂环住了小丑，把他紧扣住。小丑在他的环抱中疯狂地挣扎，依旧沉重地呼吸着，踢着蝙蝠侠的腿，迫使后者用上全身力气。蝙蝠侠咬紧了牙执着地坚持着。

“冷静，要不然我就要镇定你了”蝙蝠侠说，小丑将脚跟钻上他的胫骨时缩了一下。

“别镇——不要镇定——”小丑喘着气说。他的皮肤发烫，想要挣脱蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠后退了一步把小丑推倒在地，想要将他压住。小丑非常强壮，蝙蝠侠至多也只能将他的手臂勒在身侧。他把小丑面朝下按住，而小丑狠狠将面部砸向地面。蝙蝠侠一下把他拽起来，将小丑拉至自己胸口。

小丑还在挣扎，踢着地面，像是永久一般长的时间过去了。蝙蝠侠闭上眼睛，一直抓紧了直到最后小丑耗尽了力气。他身体松了下来，头向后抵着蝙蝠侠的肩膀。他的呼吸很粗重。

“别镇定我。”小丑清晰地耳语道。

“好。不镇定。我保证。”蝙蝠侠也耳语道。

蝙蝠侠没有放手，但是这会儿小丑已经无力挣扎了。他能够听到隔壁房间冰箱轻柔地哼鸣，和远处港口的船只隆隆作响，但是除此之外一片宁静。

“这是真的吗？”小丑问。

蝙蝠侠越过小丑的肩头望向远方那堵墙。“是的。”他回答道。

 


	4. 第四章

##

倒数第二盘录像和其它的那些一样开始。

_“你曾有过任何恋爱关系吗？”医生问小丑。_

_小丑今天看上去很不安。他的一只脚一直在颤。他完全没法将注意集中在医生身上。_

_“没有。”小丑说过。_

_“你曾有过任何的性关系吗？”_

_小丑的脚停住了颤抖。“有过。”他说道，看着医生。_

_“你觉得如果给你机会，你能够去爱吗？”_

_颤抖又开始了。“不能。”_

_“为什么不能？”_

_小丑咬着嘴唇，看上去很厌烦。“就是不。”_

_“你从没怀疑过这事？”_

_“没有。”_

_“你觉得你就是生理上做不到？”_

_“对。”_

_“爱有很多种。对兄弟姐妹的爱、对父母的爱、对朋友的爱。你觉得有哪一种你是可能做到的吗？”_

_“没有。”_

_“你感到惋惜吗？”_

_“不。”_

_这里停了一下。小丑看上去焦躁不安。他手腕上的锁链叮当作响。_

_“你今天看上去有点不悦。”医生说。_

_小丑一言不发。_

_“你想告诉我为什么吗？”_

_又是沉默。_

_“好吧。你说过你有过性关系。有长期的吗？有没有和你相处过超过，比如说，两周的？”_

_“没有。”_

_“你能向我说说你最近的性经历吗？”_

_小丑盯着他，嘴唇抿在一起。他看上去濒临暴力的边缘，但是此时此刻一动不动。_

_“你记得你最近的性经历吗？”_

_“你记得吗？”小丑轻轻地问。_

_“当然。我和我妻子有很健康的性关系。”_

_“不。”小丑在椅子里向前倾去，“不。是_ 你 _。那是和_ 你 _。”_

_“什么是和我？”_

_小丑看上去毫不遮掩地感到痛苦。他瘫倒在椅中，又坐起身。“_ 你操了我。 _”_

_死一般地寂静。_

_“我很抱歉？”医生问道，他听上去很震惊，“我没做过这种事。”_

_“你——那些梦，那不是梦，那是——”小丑站起身，他身后的门打开了，一个警卫踏进门来。小丑坐回椅中。_

_“这是你梦的内容吗？”医生听上去好奇地问。他做了个手势，让警卫离开，“我向你保证，没有在夜间去探访过你，但是我很高兴你终于告诉我了。你觉得你为什么会梦到这个？”_

_“_ 那不是梦。 _”小丑绝望地坚持道。_

_“我认为这些谈话治疗对你来说很困难。”医生说，“我们在比你过去更深地挖掘你的私生活，而我认为你潜意识中将这认为是触犯了你的隐私。我并不好奇你会做这种梦。”_

_小丑又猛地站了起来，脸上愤怒地扭曲着。“你个恶心的混蛋。”他怒吼着冲向办公桌。_

_一名警卫再度冲进房间在小丑接近桌子时捉住了他。小丑激烈地想要挣脱，但是又进来第二、第三名警卫。他们把小丑揿在地上，小丑在叫喊，但是听不清他的话。_

_一名警卫给小丑打了镇定剂使他安静地不动了。他们把他拎起来搬出了房间。医生从桌前站起来，关掉了摄像机。_

##

蝙蝠侠坐在电脑前，精疲力尽。他的面具和披风坐在桌上。他的眼睛不断滑向屏幕上坐在牢房里的小丑。小丑一坐就是好几个小时，但是蝙蝠侠怀疑他没有睡着。至少他终于肯吃他的抗生素了，也让蝙蝠侠包扎了他那只已经骨折的手。

另一个电脑屏幕，原来在放录像的那个，已经变成了一片空白。他感觉自己像是被人朝肚子上走了一拳。自从录像放完已经过去了半个小时，他一直是这个状态。

他想起了小丑昨天对他说的。 _你有权力，就会滥用。没有权力，就会被虐待。_ 或许他是对的。

这段录像有两种看法。一种是，小丑可能是在说谎，或者只是妄想这事发生了，事实上什么都没有。也没那么不可能。小丑是个擅长操纵他人和说谎的罪犯，而且还有幻觉的病史。蝙蝠侠相当肯定小丑确信自己被虐待了，但是这并不能保证这事就真正发生了。或许医生是对的，这只是因为小丑太憎恨这些会面了。

换个视角来看，医生的确是在这些谈话中做过很不道德的事了。他与小丑有着私人恩怨，而且操纵他相信自己比事实上还要疯狂。这些很难直接导致强奸，但是也无法证明他无罪。

但依旧。蝙蝠侠想要挥去这份持久的不适，但是无法完全将它摆到一边。不过小丑是否收到了虐待，他着实相信自己被医生强奸了。这，再加上小丑对现实的认识逐渐垮落，让蝙蝠侠有点移情，与他最初对小丑的憎恨难以调和。他良心上不能将小丑再关回阿卡汉姆，回到那个医生那里。或许高登是对的，得给小丑找个安全的疯人院，让他不会再受到他的受害者仁慈的控制。

##

一个小时后蝙蝠侠带着早餐进来时，小丑正靠墙坐着。今天的咖啡是热的，还有燕麦和一把塑料勺子。小丑恶心般地看着它们。他看上去没那么苍白了，眼神又锐利起来。

“你感觉好点了吗？”蝙蝠侠说着，把食物放在他眼前的地上。

“你为什么看我那些录像？”小丑问。

“如果我要照顾你，我想要知道我到底需要处理什么。”蝙蝠侠说着，又站起身，低头看着他。

“这是违法的，你知道。”

“我知道。”

“这是侵犯我的隐私。”

“我知道，我很抱歉。”

“是吗？真的？”小丑看上去恢复得差不多了。他的嘴角挂着一个愤怒的微笑。蝙蝠侠感觉到一瞬的不快，解脱般地放任自己感觉不快。这至少比他之前的矛盾心理好。

“再来一次我还是会看的。”蝙蝠侠说，“但我很后悔。你和大家一样应得到隐私。”

“你只是为了我的好。”小丑说着，还是微微笑着，“我 _应得_ 到隐私，但是若是你侵犯的就可以，因为你知道 _你_ 不会拿它做任何错事。”

内疚又在蝙蝠侠心中窃窃私语，但是他把它推开了。“你又在说滥用权力那一套了，是不是？”

“有权力的人就会滥用。要是我把 _你_ 抓在牢里，还有 _你的_ 医疗记录，我当然会看。”

“哪怕如此这还是错的。”

“错的是你装作自己不会落到这个层次。”

“我有责任不滥用我的权力。”

小丑站起身，让毯子落了下去。蝙蝠侠警惕地看着他。哪怕没有化妆，穿着松垮的棉衣，一只手骨折，完全没有武器，还因为昨夜生的病打着颤，小丑仍旧是个危险的人。蝙蝠侠做好了受到攻击的准备，但是没有表露出来。他不想要小丑知道他让自己紧张。

“你真的觉得自己和其余的人不同？”小丑问，他晃着身子靠近了一点儿，“你觉得你要是有机会，不会去拿你想要的？”

“那个医生对你做的那些事是错的。”

小丑的表情上一闪而过的几乎是有些惊讶。蝙蝠侠稳稳地注视着他。

“但那可不是他一个人。”小丑咄咄逼人。他伸手抓住了蝙蝠侠的胯部，捏着。

护甲保护着他那儿但他仍旧能感受到小丑手上的压力。他畏缩了，向后退去，紧接着又在心里骂自己向小丑的攻击做出了反应。小丑看着他震惊的神情大笑起来。

“你以为你想要的话也不会去要。”他带着被逗乐般的嫌恶说道，“你在自欺欺人。我觉得你自己都不相信。”

“我无法超越法律。”蝙蝠侠坚定地说，“我没法决定你的命运。法院决定你的惩罚。我不能继续惩罚你。我只有权保证你的安全，和阻止你伤害他人。”

小丑继续向前走，逼进了他的私人空间。他的手探了出来，但是蝙蝠侠在他能碰到自己之前后退了，伸手下去抓住了小丑的手腕。小丑刺耳地笑了，想要拉开，但是蝙蝠侠不放手。

“你是想要我攻击你吗？”蝙蝠侠冷酷地说，“这会让你感觉好一点吗？”

“这会让 _你_ 感觉更好。”小丑回答，“你不用惺惺作假。大家都会让步的。世界就是这样。”

“或许在监狱里是这样。”蝙蝠侠说，“但是这并不意味着其他的地方也一样。这还是错的。你觉得这是对的，因为你只知道这么多。”

“我不会对其他囚犯这样。”小丑说，继续拉着自己的手腕。蝙蝠侠放手之后，小丑只又靠近了。“他们一直在玩自己的小把戏，但是管事的人才是要提防的。他们都会让恐惧和愤怒掌控自己，每一个人都一样。就是你那些珍贵的 _普通百姓_ 。”

“你想要我去强迫你，这样你能控制我。”蝙蝠侠冷静地说，哪怕小丑远远踏入了他的私人空间也没有退后，“我不会这么做。”

“如果我想要呢？”小丑整个人靠了上来，身体贴住了蝙蝠侠。他的手又抓住了后者的胯部，蝙蝠侠能感觉到他的重量，但是没有退步。他不会继续向小丑让步，不管小丑怎么撩拨他。他的老二感兴趣地醒了过来，但是他无视了。只是由于接触的关系，他知道。会消下去的。

“哪怕我也想要，你也想要，我也不会做的。”蝙蝠侠说，“因为你在我的拘留之中，而你会无法拒绝我。问我是否觉得你如果是自由人想不想跟我发生性关系？不。哪怕你有选择，你也完全不会靠近这儿，我很清楚。你是我的犯人，因此我问你什么都不会是你自愿的。那只能是强奸。”

小丑在几尺之遥盯着他。蝙蝠侠也盯了回去。小丑保持这个姿势了一会儿，然后笑了，放松了手。

“看看你，多想稳住自己的观点。”他低吟道，“想要证明你有多道德。”他的手放松又捏紧了，蝙蝠侠的吐息急促起来。他内心骂着自己的反应。小丑听到他的声音眼神更加锐利，手上又重复了一次。蝙蝠侠抓住了他的手腕推开了。小丑笑了，靠在他身上。

“既然你这么怕滥用权力，干嘛不就全部放弃掉？”小丑说着，语气中带了点好奇，“就把制服扔掉，当自己。”

那个条件反射般的回答卡在了喉咙口。说的是啊，为什么？为什么他同意自己作为蝙蝠侠再次回来？为什么不让高登找其他人来干这活儿？这活结束他还会继续当蝙蝠侠吗？

“吃你的早饭，然后我就换你的绷带。”蝙蝠侠终于说，他的声音很粗，“然后你得吃药。”

小丑的表情酸涩了。他从蝙蝠侠身边退了一步，蝙蝠侠放开了他的手腕。小丑扭开脸，坐在食物边的地上。他身边的地上躺着他的电子表。已经全部重新组装过了，除了表面明显是碎了。蝙蝠侠低头看着它，然后推开了心中的不确定感，离开房间。

##

高登在市政厅的屋顶等着他，尽管现在才早上七点。今天的阳光穿过云层虚弱地投射下来。

“他还活着吗？”蝙蝠侠刚到高登就问道。

“他没事。”蝙蝠侠回答道。他一定得从地堡里出来会了。他一给小丑换完绷带，喂过了药，就迅速地撤退了。有一年多没有人像小丑那样碰他，这是一码事。另外，他好像有点太过移情在自己的囚犯身上了。

“你知道小丑的医生吗？盖勒特医生？”蝙蝠侠问，推开了自己的念头。

“呃，一点点吧。”高登耸耸肩承认道，“听过名字。”

“我觉得他在牢中虐待小丑。”蝙蝠侠迟疑地说道，“性虐待他。”

高登盯住了他：“小丑告诉你的？”

蝙蝠侠摇摇头说：“他和医生的谈话治疗有录像。我知道小丑指控他的医生这么做了。”

“我在研究这事时听说过小丑的指控，但是说真的我相信盖勒特医生这一边的证言。小丑是个善操控人心的家伙。”

“我觉得我们需要更深入研究一下。”

要是小丑想要正式起诉，他可以直接这么做，然后就会有内部调查。”高登警觉地说，“在此之前，我们什么也不能做。还有，在你相信他说的一切之前，我得告诉你一件事。”

“什么？”

“我们找到想要派人杀掉小丑的人了。”高登迟疑地说，“是小丑。”

“他给 _自己的_ 脑袋标上了价？”蝙蝠侠怀疑地问道。

“对，而且这个价可不低。他在监狱的户头里有一大笔钱。”

“但他为什么要这么做？”蝙蝠侠问，脑中追踪着各种可能性。在高登能够回答以前，他就理解了，“他只要自己如果性命堪忧我们就不得不将他转移出阿卡汉姆。”

“我也是这么猜的。”高登说，“他肯定没想到我们会将他交给你。我敢肯定他打算一出阿卡汉姆就逃跑。”

“他计划了这一切。”蝙蝠侠说。尽管自己不应该有这种感觉，但他的心中依旧升起一种被欺骗的愤怒。

“要是你说的虐待那回事是真的，也可能这是他能想到的唯一一种结束这一切的方式。”高登轻声指出，“不过我要是你，就会看紧他。”

蝙蝠侠没有答话，他已经转身走向了屋顶边缘。

##

在他见过高登回来之后，小丑已经不见了。

牢房门开着，而且有人翻过桌上所有的武器和医药器械。蝙蝠侠用来出入蝙蝠车的（应该说，他在蝙蝠车毁掉以前用来出入蝙蝠车的）那扇门开了一条道，凉爽的空气被放了进来。

他完全无法追踪到小丑的位置，但是如果要他大胆地猜一下，他相当肯定自己知道小丑会去哪儿。他只花了几秒就在电脑上找到了盖勒特医生的地址，然后出门了。

他这一切做得太他妈蠢了。他让小丑骗得自己为他感到难过想要为他做点什么。小丑 _自己给自己的_ 脑袋标上了价。他想要逃出阿卡汉姆，恐怕是远离盖勒特医生，然后或许能够复仇。

哪怕假设医生真的虐待了小丑，蝙蝠侠现在也没有那份仁慈之心。他本开始相信小丑了，但是现在他不知道自己究竟是什么感觉。只因为小丑是个很糟的人，并不代表他没有受到虐待。毕竟，小丑从没直接说过他被虐待了。这只出现在小丑根本不知道他会看的那些录像里。

医生住在市区外的一个全是大房子的富裕郊区。那些别墅互相间隔都很远，带着修建得很齐整的草坪。

现在是周日早上过半，车道里停着一辆车。医生和他的女儿一定还在家，这对他俩来说不是什么好消息。蝙蝠侠贴着门口停下了他的摩托。他没有时间悄悄停在外面的街上了。

他闯进门，听到了里面一个小女孩的尖叫。是从楼上传来的，伴随着什么人的脚步声。蝙蝠侠两步并作一步爬上楼梯。

在主卧室里，一个小姑娘坐在床尾，她的脸因恐惧而扭曲。他的父亲，那个医生，坐在她身边，嘴被塞住了，手绑在身前。他四只手指不见了，到处都是血。医生的脸紧绷着，带着道道的泪。

小丑坐在床上医生身后，他的手勒住了医生的脖子，一把刀贴着他的颈动脉。蝙蝠侠走进门。小丑看到他并不惊讶。

“我要割他的喉咙。”蝙蝠侠停在进门处，小丑说道。

“没得商量？”蝙蝠侠问。

“你想的话，可以劝我试试。”

医生的眼睛大睁着，盯住了蝙蝠侠。他的呼吸很重，在口塞上吸着气，发出了什么辨认不出的声音。

“至少别让他女儿看着。”蝙蝠侠说。

小丑飞快地瞥了一眼小女孩，眼神又回到蝙蝠侠身上，说：“这会对她有好处的。”

“放她走。”

小丑眼神晃了一下。“没带刀子的人，还这么说。”

“她不需因自己没做的事受到惩罚。”

“没错。”小丑的注意回到医生身上，在他脸颊上吻了一下，“但是让他女儿看着他会觉得更糟，不是吗？”

医生说了什么大概是脏话的东西。小女孩在哭。

“如果你起诉他，我们能让他丢饭碗。”蝙蝠侠说，“他会失去自己的房子和钱，他会失去自己女儿的抚养权。他会坐牢去。”

“你觉得法制系统会这么做么？”小丑分神说道，他的刀逼进了医生的脖子，“对他这种哥谭的良好市民？你可不像我一样了解这制度。有罪的人免于受罚。 _相信我_ 。”

他说的明显很有道理。小丑这一方现在只有他自己的话，而他的话在哥谭比什么都没用。不管证据有多明显，医生永远不会上法庭。医生在干出这码事时一定已经知道了。

“我会帮你。”蝙蝠侠说。

“噢，蝙蝠侠可能帮上大忙啊。”小丑嘲弄地说。蝙蝠侠感觉到胸中一寒。小丑说话的那种语气明显是已经知道了他的身份。他肯定是从韦恩企业的地盘上那个地堡里出来时找到的线索。

“我有的权力你比想象的大。”蝙蝠侠轻声说。

小丑看着他。刀尖贴着医生的喉咙颤抖着。蝙蝠侠知道小丑是在等着什么借口让他能将它插进医生的喉咙。

“如果他死了，就不会受到正义的制裁。”蝙蝠侠说。

“你到之前，我们谈及了一点正义呢。”小丑说着，点头示意医生被砍过的手，“现在如果你能出门一下下，我们这里就可以收尾了。”

“我不会放任你这么做。”

“你又不必费多大力气。”

“让我把他的女儿带出去。”

“你知道，我本打算在他父亲面前强奸她的。”

医生发出了一阵声音不过被塞住了。蝙蝠侠不确定小丑是不是在说真的，但是医生肯定是当真了。小女孩注意到了父亲的绝望，哭得更凶了。

“我觉得很合适。你觉得呢，医生？不觉得这刚好够讽刺么？我从没真的梦到过她，你知道。”

医生对着口塞说了点什么。小丑看上去很好奇，把塞子从医生嘴里拔了出来。

“你他妈个变态。”医生吐出这句话，“警察应该一逮着机会就杀了你。”

“应该的。”小丑同意道，在医生颈上划下根根细线，“但是他们等了好久，情况变了。”

“他们会给你下死刑的。你危险得非杀了不可。你要是杀了我——”

“那是得要我心智健全才行，我现在可是疯了。”小丑指出，“他们不杀疯子的”

医生崩溃地哭了出来。“求你别杀我。”

蝙蝠侠带着一丝微弱的怜悯看着他们的对话。整个局面相持不下。小丑似乎想把这事拖得越长越好。

“我知道你以为我对你做了什么。”医生说着，声音破碎了，“但我从没碰过你。我不可能这么做的。我想帮你。我们能一起克服这些幻觉的。”

小丑的眼神望向医生的脸，他的表情冰冷。蝙蝠侠吃不准医生是不是在撒谎。可能他真的虐待了小丑。可能他没有。可能小丑的幻觉比蝙蝠侠想得还要严重。

“我能签你的释放文件。”医生说，“我能把你放出阿卡汉姆。你能自由地走掉。我能跟他们说你很正常。”

绝对行不通。因为这是终身监禁，到现在只有八个月。因为小丑如此明显地用刀威胁着医生。医生逃出小丑的掌控的那一秒，他立即就会换个说法。

“我不会费神劝你他不应该死。”蝙蝠侠安静地说，“因为他恐怕是该死。我也不会劝你他会得到公平的审判，因为他恐怕不会。我甚至不会劝你饶他一命，因为这无关紧要。但是如果你杀了他，你觉得阿卡汉姆的其他医生、护士和警卫会对你做什么？你觉得他们会希望这事发生吗？高登探长在做背景侦查确保没有别的医生会想他一样，有妻子因你而死。你真的希望杀了他，然后任凭那些人有更多的原因来恨你吗？”

“我受得了。”小丑说。

“不，你受不了的。受不了他们。监狱就是做这个的。把你的权力剥夺走。你不能多给他们一个原因来滥用权力。”蝙蝠侠小心地看着他，“让医生活下去吧。我向你保证他过不了好日子。要是他死了，就全结束了。”

“你是为了这个才救了我的命？”小丑还是看着医生问道。

“对。”蝙蝠侠承认道。

小丑的眼神移向了他，蝙蝠侠在刀开始移动的那一瞬就知道了他的意图。蝙蝠侠向前冲去，把手卡在刀和一生的脖子之间。刀埋进他的手掌，小丑向前刺去。蝙蝠侠用手肘将医生击开去，抓住了小丑的胳膊扭住了。他压向小丑的手，那只在前夜骨折了的手。小丑痛得叫出了声，他们从床侧滚了下去，扭打着。

蝙蝠侠把小丑拧在地上，把他的手铐在背后。他口袋里有镇定剂，但是现在并不打算用。医生爬了起来跑向下面的大厅，女儿在他前面。蝙蝠侠追着他们。

他在楼梯底部抓住了医生，当医生刚刚跑出门。蝙蝠侠抓住他撞在墙上，而他被震得太厉害，牙咯咯地撞在了一起。

“你干了没有？”蝙蝠侠问。

“求你别伤害我。”医生绝望地说。

“你干了没有？”

医生在他手中扭着，说：“干了什么？”

“你强奸他了没有？”

医生喘息着，眼神恐惧地张大了。“他杀了我老婆。”他说。

蝙蝠侠研究了他一秒，然后眯起了眼。他抓着医生的喉咙的手更紧了。

“你要是再行医我会毁掉你。”蝙蝠侠吼向他，“我会在财政上毁掉你。专业上毁掉你。而且会私人地毁掉你。听明白没有？”

医生点点头，颤抖着，眼里溢出了泪水。蝙蝠侠放开了他，让他滑落在地上，再回到楼上。

##

小丑躺在牢房里的毯子上不动，盯着上面的天花板。蝙蝠侠想知道他是不是以为自己会去镇定他，但只是任凭他去了。

在中午，他泡了壶咖啡，喝了一些，陷在电脑前的椅中。电视被调了静音，在放什么情人节花朵打折的广告。他关掉了电视，接着猛地从电脑前爬起来，又倒了杯咖啡。

他把它带到了牢房。小丑的眼神向他转过来，但是没动。蝙蝠侠把它在他身边放下，又拿着自己拿杯在墙边坐下。

他们沉默了很长一段时间。终于，小丑把自己用手肘支起低头看着那杯咖啡，再抬头看向蝙蝠侠。

“这里面放了什么？”

“奶和糖。”蝙蝠侠说着，尽管知道他不是这个意思。

小丑抛给他一个眼神。蝙蝠侠回给他一个眼神。

“我说过不会再镇定你了。”

小丑又迟疑了一会儿，然后坐起身拿起杯子，握在双手之中。

“他做了那事吗？”小丑问。

这个问题听上去奇怪地很不肯定。蝙蝠侠考虑了一会他的事。小丑越过杯沿看着他，等着他的回答。

“我不能完全肯定。”蝙蝠侠小心地选择字词回答道，“但是我觉得他做了。”

小丑他眼神回到咖啡杯上。他好像屏着呼吸。蝙蝠侠不知道他会偏好哪个回答：是小丑对现实的掌控越来越差，还是他的医生虐待了他。

小丑吐出了那口气，抿了口咖啡。他又抬头看向蝙蝠侠。

“你开心吗？”他问。

蝙蝠侠盯着他。“什么？”

“你救了我的命，这样我就没法轻松地死掉。”小丑说，“这样你好受了吗？”

蝙蝠侠花了一会儿来考虑这个问题。小丑现在看上去全然是严肃的，等待着真实的答复。

“要是你死了，就永远是恶人了。”蝙蝠侠终于说，“你永远无法改变。我永远不可能原谅你了，你就那么死了罢了。还有别这样，我还没原谅你。”他看到小丑的表情加上这一句，“也不知道自己是不是永远没法原谅你。但是现在我还有这种选择，别的那些因你失去所爱的人的人也是这样。”

“比如说医生。”小丑说。

“坐牢就是你罪行的惩罚。其他人都不得再报私人的仇。”

“你真心相信这说法，是不是？”

“因为这是真相。”

小丑没有回答这个。他又抿了口咖啡，再放下了杯子，把手肘搁在了膝上。“你是阿卡汉姆董事会的一员。”

所以他 _的确_ 是知道的。蝙蝠侠短暂地考虑了一下要不要否认，又放弃了这个念头。

“没错。”

“我不会告诉别人的。”小丑平淡地看了他一眼，“ _那样的话_ 还有什么意思呢？”

“谢谢你。”

平淡的表情浮动了一秒。“我会回去阿卡汉姆吗？”

“你大概会去什么别的地方吧。”

“你会来看我吗？”

“你想要我来看你吗？”

小丑扭开了眼神，说：“来看我吧。”

“作为蝙蝠侠吗？”

“如果你愿意。”

“我觉得大概不行。”

“那就作为布鲁斯·韦恩。”

“或许吧。”

小丑挑着自己骨折的手上的绷带。他看上去几乎因为蝙蝠侠的反应而有点失望。

“我会不知道这些是不是真的发生了的。”他说，“这全部的一切。”他模糊地示意周围的牢房。

“我会去看你的。”蝙蝠侠轻声说。

小丑的注视扫向他，又移开了。他什么也没说。

蝙蝠侠安静了一会儿。终于，他说：“你之前问我既然害怕用我的权力伤人，为什么不干脆放弃它。”

小丑挑起眉毛，等待着。

“我留着这份力量，因为我能用它来保护那些没有权力的人。不管我是否喜欢这个人，都不会任凭他们受苦。我需要以此来和那些滥用权力的人抗衡，因为如果我不这么做，又有谁会呢？”

小丑沉默着，但是这沉默之下并不是愤怒。他看上去像是在掂量着这个观点。过了一会儿，他明显是不打算回答了，蝙蝠侠站起身，拾起咖啡杯，离开了房间。

##

他们隔天下午把小丑移到了州外另一个疯人院。事情做得悄无声息，没有新闻报道。蝙蝠侠查过了所有员工的背景，很满意他们似乎都很有能力处理得好小丑。

盖勒特医生没有回到阿卡汉姆去工作。布鲁斯·韦恩确保了这一点。他这周过去就丢了工作，又丢了行医执照，离开了这里。布鲁斯发现自己除此之外对这人也不能做些别的了，几乎有点失望，但是他真的什么也干不出了。小丑不会起诉，很可能因为起诉了也不会有意义。不会有证据，也不会有同类事情的记录，因此他就放过了这事。

小丑被带走三天后，布鲁斯收到了一张寄来的卡片。上面没写回邮地址。是张情人节贺卡，尽管这日子已经过去了。卡里面是空的，他将它放在地堡的桌上。当阿福问他是谁寄出的时候，他说他不知道。

后来，他独自回到了地堡，坐在了电脑前面。他能看到之前关小丑的那间空牢房的监控。那里看上去的确空荡荡的，但和这之前那种空荡给人的感觉不同了。和一年前他离开这里时不同。

他在能改主意之前给高登拨了电话。响到第三声，高登接了起来。

“你好？”

“是我。”他说着，然后停顿了。他盯着那张情人节贺卡，然后伸手把它打开，盯着空白的内里。

“怎么了？”高登好奇地问。

蝙蝠侠让那张卡合上了，吸了一口气，问：“接下来干什么？”

 


End file.
